


in your shining armor

by Swiggity_swydra_fuck_hydra (Haych_Aych_Ach)



Series: Everything is M/F femslash and nothing hurts [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, F/F, Genderbending, Girl! Matt and Foggy, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haych_Aych_Ach/pseuds/Swiggity_swydra_fuck_hydra
Summary: Foggy contemplates her life with Mattie.





	

Mattie's not home yet.

Foggy sighs, and decides to take care of herself. She makes herself a cup of hot chocolate and carries it to their bed, putting it on the fancy little rolling table that can extend over the bed to be an impromptu desk, and then she gets out her laptop. Ten minutes into scrolling through various threads about people's fucked-up lives and Foggy only feels marginally better.

She grabs the stuffed Pikachu from the shelf above their headboard, and then the Eevee too--a wedding present from Candace--and puts them next to her, squeezing them when her worries resurface. Sometimes the fear that Mattie won't come home--or else will come home dead again--is unbearable.

But she doesn't try to go out there and find Mattie. She can't.

They'd argued badly after Mattie had died and been revived. There had been screaming, weeping, horrible things flung at each other from both sides. But Foggy feels the worst about the moment  _after_ she'd asked Mattie if she was really blind, if she'd ever loved Foggy at all, if this whole marriage was a sham, when Mattie had begged her through tears to stay and let her explain, and had said  _please don't ask me to try not to be who I am_.

And then Foggy had left to 'go take a walk'. Really, what she'd done was go to the bodega on the corner and buy a bottle of shitty whiskey and get drunk at the office before coming home the next morning, and she hasn't stopped regretting it since. Because she didn't need to go take a walk, and she didn't need to stay away all night, and she didn't need to do any of it at all. She'd just wanted Mattie to  _hurt_ , to get a taste of how much Foggy wasn't going to give in.  _I can leave you if I want_ , she'd wanted to show, but she'd done it in the worst way possible.

And now their marriage was shaky again. It never had been before, not through finding loans to open up Nelson & Murdock, not when they'd had the first fights about having children. They'd always been a  _team_ , united and inseparable. And then Foggy had wondered if they were going to get a divorce, and, and. 

And they hadn't. They'd made it.

Now Mattie went out as Daredevil still, but in  _actual body armor_ and with a better-concealed face. She didn't look like a woman at all in the suit, not with the flattened chest and her muscles being shown off, her hair tucked firmly inside the helmet. And in fact nobody thought she was a woman, not the cops, not anyone.

None of it--not the guilt, not the changes, not Mattie being careful to get enough sleep anyway and stay focused on the firm as well--can make Foggy stop worrying, though.

It's cold enough tonight that once Foggy finishes her hot cocoa, she takes a quick shower and makes another cup, curling up in bed and taking off her leg early and putting it to the side. Metal legs are  _cold_ , and she pulls up extra blankets and puts all the teddy bears and plush animals under the blankets with her. She tries to fall asleep, but without Mattie it's a losing bet, so she sighs and gets out her laptop again, this time working on a few drafts of legal notices to various companies they're suing and applications for bail. Not that most of their clients will ever  _make_ bail, but still.

It's been a few hours when Mattie comes back in.

"Close the window!" Foggy hisses, and Mattie does right away, replacing the blinds. The building across doesn't have any windows, it's a converted storage unit facility, but still.

Then Daredevil--Mattie--takes off her helmet, and Foggy stares. In the moonlight, Mattie's hair falls out of its bun and down the rest of the armor, and Foggy is abruptly reminded of a painting she once did of her wife in college, where she was standing and debating someone. Except this time, she doesn't look like a lawyer, she looks like a  _knight_ in dark red armor and Foggy--

Understands. She does, suddenly. Of course Mattie is going around beating up people at night and defending people in the daytime. She's always  _been_ a crusader, a champion. It's just that she's working for different kinds of people.

Mattie takes off her armor and hides it, and then changes quickly. Foggy pulls the covers up for her, and Mattie moves close. 

"I realized something, just now," Foggy tells her as her wife comes into her arms, and then kisses her.

"Mmm?"

"It makes sense that you're Daredevil," Foggy admitted. "You've always been a knight?"

"A knight?" Mattie asks, her brow furled.

"In armor," Foggy said. "Not really shiny, since you have no fashion sense, but--"

Mattie snorts. "You're just picky."

"You tried to wear shirts three sizes too big!"

Mattie shrugs. "They'd be fine."

"Not in court they wouldn't be!" Foggy argues, and then laughs as Mattie laughs too.

"But it does make sense," Foggy said. "Don't forget, I'm with you. We're both knights, except I can't really beat people up."

"Oh, you could," Mattie says, a shit-eating grin on her face. "Your leg could be a formidable club."

"Are you still mad at me for accidentally kicking you that one time,  _six years ago_?"

"I had a bruise that lasted a month."

"Oh my  _god_ ," Foggy moans, rolling over. "If you keep holding a grudge--"

"Who, me? I could never," Mattie teases.

"Please. You  _still_ hate Marci for hitting on me."

"I hate her because she's a terrible person."

Foggy groaned and covered her face with the Eevee. "Well, let's finally sleep, and if you wake me up by continuing this stupid argument I'm never having sex with you again."

Mattie laughs and puts her head on Foggy's chest. "Your heartbeat says you're a liar."

"It knows nothing," Foggy says. "Now shush."

Mattie grins and kisses Foggy, and then lies back down, sighing and settling down. "Love you," she murmurs softly.

"Love you too,  _Sir Mattie_ ," Foggy says back, and firmly shuts her eyes. She sleeps without dreams.


End file.
